Writing
by shrieking minties 51
Summary: L' is for beauty 'G' is for change 'H' is for courage and... for Sasuke at least... 'N' is for love. [sequel to 'Reading', SasuNaru]


**A/N: BAHAHA!!!! Did I not tell you I'd eventually get around to it?!?!! it's finally here! The long-awaited sequel to reading!!! looks around at all the bored faces reading this… oh FINE! **

**Some of the events and timing in this is a little off. And sorry if I didn't mention a favourite character or whatever… be glad I was semi-nice to Sakura in this. I was going for a reminiscent feel… I hope you all like!**

**P.S.: I just HAD TO throw in a LeeGaa thingy… since when have I not?**

Sasuke loves writing.

He loves the writing itself, not really the words that go down on the paper, but the pretty symbols that have been so brilliantly and beautifully conceived to create an almost flawless means of communication. Sasuke often finds himself writing the alphabet over and over again, trying different styles of writing. He loves to do so.

Sasuke loves letters.

He thinks that the letter 'S' is a rather unattractive one; not because it begins his name, Sasuke is fully aware of how attractive he is, though he'd rather not be. Sasuke thinks he'd rather look like Rock Lee, who is also completely aware of the way he looks; but never uncomfortable with it. Sasuke finds it ironic that Lee should find himself in love with one of the most exotically beautiful creatures to ever walk the earth, Gaara. 'L' is one of Sasuke's favourite letters; especially the cursive version; with the little loop at the top, he finds it almost as elaborate and beautiful as Lee's love.

'L', for Sasuke at least, is a letter of beauty.

He knows the green-clad one used to love another, 'S'- named person, he thinks that that girl is not as beautiful as many of the creatures he has seen. Perhaps that is why he thinks 'S' is unattractive. Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't hate the girl; just… doesn't feel the same way.

'S', for Sasuke at least, is a letter of awkwardness.

He doesn't mind the letter 'H', he associates it with courage and inner beauty. He associates it with his distant relative, a white-eyed girl who blushes at the drop of a hat; yet in times of hardship manages to become one of the strongest, boldest women in the world.

'H', for Sasuke at least, is a letter of courage.

He thinks again of Lee's love; the beautifully dangerous person they call Gaara. Gaara shows enormous courage also, in the way he chose to be who he is now. Gaara created a whole new life for himself. It is true; the sand-nin is still working toward becoming more like his… idol of sorts, Naruto, but he is making brilliant progress. From an angry, violent, unloved child desperate for attention, Gaara has calmed himself, found love and sought attention for the right things, and he learns more every day.

'G', for Sasuke at least, is a letter of change.

He thinks the letter 'K' is a rather violent looking symbol. Three harsh strokes crossing one another. He knows several 'K'-named people… there is the young one who claims constantly to be the 'best ninja in the village', his name is Konohamaru; and it is true, he is a promising child, but he doesn't seem to understand the hard work that goes with his claim. There is the 'former him', as Sasuke will sometimes secretly refer to his sensei: Kakashi the child prodigy. Kakashi is rarely recognised for his own character, but for his genius. Sasuke can identify with that, and admires his sensei's skill as well as lonely tolerance. He is a brave man, despite the obvious flaws (Sasuke inwardly shudders every time he thinks of the man's porn addiction). Then there is Gaara's elder brother; he is often unrecognised in light of his overbearing sister and, frankly, still intimidating brother. Sasuke still notices, though, that the boy is a genius in his own right; a genius of art. For puppets are not just weapons, but an art form, one that; unlike dancing or acting, Sasuke can really appreciate.

'K', for Sasuke at least, is a letter of underappreciated brilliance.

He thinks of another geniuses' lover, Tenten. She is not as strong as the boys, but still manages to keep her two team mates in check. Though they're both far more capable and powerful than she, they still find themselves horrified at the idea of facing her anger. Sasuke figures Tenten will become a wonderfully terrifying mother one day…. He thinks of another 'T'-named person, Temari. She really is a scream; a loud, amusing character. Sasuke doesn't often associate with her, but he appreciates her outgoing personality, and admires the way she, though unable to maintain her youngest brother, was still able to maintain her sanity and hold her small, delicately built family together as best she could, she is a perfect sister caught in a less-than-perfect family. She is a strong girl; and looks after her siblings in her own strange way. He likes that about her. She would, he thinks, also make a surprisingly good mother.

'T' for Sasuke at least, is a letter of home and safety, a letter of warmth.

He thinks of his own sibling. He thinks of the way he hates him. Itachi is a cold, cruel person in Sasuke's eyes. Though he knows the elder Uchiha still has a little humanity. Itachi is never hypocritical about his humanity, though. He strongly disapproves of everything anyone (including himself) does that is remotely weak; and will make every effort to become stronger. Sasuke thinks this is the only worthwhile example his brother has set: determination. He once had a sort-of relationship with his brother, but that died long ago… now all he looks forward to involving his brother is the man's death.

'I', for Sasuke at least, is a letter of the past and future, of things long forgotten and of things yet to come.

'N' has always been his favourite letter of all. The letter itself is simple and short; but it can be made beautiful, he's seen several prettily written ''N's'. When Sasuke is in his compulsive, alphabet writing mood, he always pauses at the letter 'N' and finds something starting with that letter; and he always seems to find something beautiful. Once, outside, he spotted a nest of eggs, a mother bird with stunning plumage watching for her love to return and protecting her children from harm. This made him think of the mothering warmth given freely by the two 'T'-named women. Another time, Sasuke spotted a map depicting the country of Egypt and the river Nile. The life giving river, it is worshipped and revered, and he thinks of the beauty it creates. A third time; he simply saw the night; the clarity of darkness chilled a new peace into his soul, and in his peace, he thought that maybe… just maybe, everything would be okay for him, that his life would turn out fine.

'N', for Sasuke at least, is a letter of freedom and of love.

Now, he is writing the alphabet again, he pauses at 'N', as per usual. He looks around, and his gaze is held by another, cerulean blue one; partially hidden by hair the colour of morning sunlight and he finds himself mesmerised. A goofy smile crosses the features of the other; and a loud voice breaks the silence.

"You're staring off into space like a crazy person, Sasuke! Believe it!"

He returns the smile, and writes the most beautiful 'N' he's ever come across, treasuring every pen stroke.

Yes, 'N' is definitely Sasuke's favourite letter of all.


End file.
